


sorry i didn't kiss you

by violentovernightrush



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentovernightrush/pseuds/violentovernightrush
Summary: finn hesitates to kiss poe after their mission is successful.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	sorry i didn't kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> i cried for a day after seeing the rise of skywalker because of its lack of finnpoe, so i wrote this to fill the massive hole in my heart
> 
> takes place like five minutes before the end of rise of skywalker
> 
> title is from "bubble gum" by clairo

The galaxy had just been saved(!). People sprang out of their ships at the Resistance base on Ajan Kloss and were overcome with giddy. Letting their emotions take control, they beamed at and sang their praise for and hugged and kissed each other. When Poe saw Finn unscathed and walking briskly toward him, he first breathed a huge sigh of relief, then felt a flutter in his heart. Poe ran towards Finn and they collided in a powerful hug that expressed without words how glad they were to see each other alive. Poe didn't want to let go. Just... stand there for the rest of time squeezing Finn as tight as possible. But he did let go, slowly, still holding Finn close. Poe looked into his friend's eyes and felt a deep connection with him that could only come from a series of near-death experiences. Not just a deep connection, but also a deep _attraction_ to Finn. And in that moment of closeness, Poe wanted nothing more than to kiss Poe with all the strength he could muster. After an eternity spent traveling the galaxy contained in Finn's eyes, Poe leaned in even closer, mere inches separating their lips, and—

"Rey!" Finn exclaimed, and dragged Poe to where Rey was being smothered with compliments for her part in defeating the First Order. Rey caught a glimpse of them and pulled away from the crowd to embrace her friends. The three had a short but meaningful group hug, then broke apart to thank and compliment each other.

"You were amazing out there," "I was? Look at yourself!" "Yeah, and your idea was brilliant," they gushed, talking over each other in a cloud of unbridled joy. Finn put his arms around Rey's and Poe's shoulders and they were all smiling and laughing, feeling like nothing in the world could take them down. Someone called Rey over and she left Finn and Poe with another quick hug each. The two were alone again (in an entire bustling crowd of people, that is).

“I think we were interrupted before,” Poe said.

“Oh, did you wanna say something?” Finn asked innocently.

Poe chuckled and replied, grinning cheekily, “No, I was about to _kiss_ you, dummy.”

Finn’s eyes went wide and he let out a quiet, surprised “oh”.

Poe instantly became mortified and hastily said, “Oh, I’m sorry man, I thought that—”

“No, no it’s totally fine, don’t worry about it,” Finn tried to reassure him, but to no avail.

“I made this really awkward. I’m just gonna go.” His voice trailed off, and he made his retreat into the base, cursing himself for being so inept at social cues.

The next morning, after the celebrations had slightly died down, Poe, now in charge of the Resistance after Leia’s death, called a meeting to discuss the group’s future.

“The First Order doesn’t end this easily. There will be Siths competing for title of Supreme Leader, scrambling for power after we wiped out the majority of the chain of command. There will also be First Order loyalists hiding out around the galaxy, biding their time until another movement pops up. If we really want to finish this, we’ve got to see our mission all the way through,” Poe said. He delivered his speech confidently and charismatically, despite feeling like he lost both of those qualities after his failed interaction with Finn.

The meeting ended and everyone filed out of the room. Poe was last to leave, and was caught off guard when he saw Finn waiting for him outside the door. Poe closed the door behind him and looked at Finn bewildered. “Hey, uh, did you need something?” Poe offered amicably.

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you. You know, about yesterday,” Finn responded.

“Yeah, about yesterday… Look, I’m really sorry for trying to kiss you. I thought you were into me like I was into you, but I was wrong, clearly, and I just want things to go back to how they were with us. Before I screwed it all up yesterday.”

“No, you don’t understand,” Finn protested, “I don’t want that.”

Poe’s heart sank at those words. He mumbled, “Oh. Okay, yeah, I completely understand.”

Finn groaned out of frustration. “Argh, no, that’s not what I meant! I _do_ want to be friends.” He paused. “And… more than friends, if I haven’t already crushed your dreams too much. Yesterday, after you said you wanted to kiss me, I freaked out because I’ve never done any of this before. I-I’ve never even had my—” Finn lowered his voice and continued, “I’ve never had my first kiss. And I’m in my twenties! If that’s not the most pathetic—”

“It’s not pathetic!” Poe interrupted. “It’s not your fault. At all, okay? The First Order controlled you and zombified you, or at least they tried to. But they failed, didn’t they? Because you’re here, and responsible for their goddamn destruction! And so what if you’ve never kissed anybody? It’s not even that big of a deal once you’re out of your teen years.”

“But it _is_ a big deal. To me. Your first kiss is a staple of a regular childhood, and me _still_ not having mine is just a reminder that I never got a regular childhood. Or any childhood at all, really.”

“Okay, then it is a big deal. So… why don’t we just get it over with? What do you say?” Poe suggested nonchalantly.

“Yeah, okay,” Finn agreed, grinning. He took a step towards Poe and leaned in, inches from kissing, but backed up again before it happened.

“Not again,” Poe sighed.

But Finn said, “I wish I would have kissed you after we hugged outside the base.”

Poe was quiet for a moment, then said, “Then why don’t we go back out there? There’s still a bunch of people walking around, restocking and stuff. Why don’t we recreate the moment?”

Finn nodded his head and smiled at Poe. Poe grabbed his hand and led him back outside. Still holding hands, they positioned themselves facing each other in the same spot where this had gone horribly wrong the day before. Poe hugged Finn again, this time more gently, making sure to take in the scene and scent. Poe pulled away and looked once more into Finn’s eyes. He moved closer. After another eternity of space adventures with Finn, together until the end of time, all in the galaxy of his eyes, Poe leaned in and, finally, kissed Finn.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, it's definitely not the best but maybe someone will appreciate it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
